


一期一会

by Custard63



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Le Chiffre
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custard63/pseuds/Custard63
Summary: 酒醉后的特工想要找一个酒友，暂时能找到的只有住在酒店隔壁的银行家。Alpha Bond X Omega Le Chiffre曾发表于随缘。
Relationships: James Bond/Le Chiffre
Kudos: 12





	一期一会

**Author's Note:**

> 本文最初发表于2013年随缘居。在这个节点搬到AO3，算是我对这次AO3被墙事件的表态。  
> 谢谢AO3为我们创造的包容自由的写作环境。  
> 致这些年爱过的所有西皮，致青春与热爱，致自由与包容。
> 
> 本文ABO世界观：发情周期为三个月，无标记说。不想写成419，所以设定抑制剂为发情期前一周使用，期间无缓解症状作用。有轻微副作用，产生头晕，乏力等症状。

Bond醒来时，房间里依旧一片昏暗。厚重的窗帘遮蔽了室外的天色，他不知此刻是初起的白昼，还是将结的黄昏。  
追逐，枪战，被俘，肉搏，逃脱，制敌。整整四日，不眠不休。自体分泌的肾上腺素，是最优质的兴奋剂，轻易，令统领一切的大脑拒绝接收躯体亟欲休整的请求。于是，当万事皆休， 不甘心被忽视的疲惫与伤痛便在激素逐渐消退之时乘虚而入，复仇般地将恶果成倍奉上。即使明知这是没有尽头的恶性循环，Bond却只得选择以纵欲终结这份灭顶般的痛楚，酒精的狂欢，肉体的交缠。  
只是昨晚的伴侣，出乎他的意料。也想矫情地假作宿醉失忆，可惜超凡的记忆是属于007的必备技能，即使行事之时，神智已然不甚清明，大脑后台依旧会恪尽职守地记录下每一点细节。  
  
半醉半醒间，脑海中竟出现了那数日来朝夕相对的容颜。他们曾是仇敌，即使如今在生死线上并肩，他依旧不敢将后背留给对方。但此时，酒精已然褪下了他特工的警觉，空乏的内心叫嚣着对陪伴的渴望。无须费心，墙壁的那端，就有这么一个人，见证过他的曾经，共有过他的当下。低头，指间仅剩一半的单麦芽威士忌在轻晃间泛起华丽的涟漪。如此上乘的质量，即使是银行家的挑剔品味，也该能够入口。  
站定在五星级酒店的木制房门前，Bond第一次按响隔壁的门铃。反应全无。坚持不懈地又按了两次，007自暴自弃地推搡了下房门，却没想到，房门应声而开。本能的危机感袭上后颈，反手握紧酒瓶，Bond轻声推开了未上锁的房门。扑面而来的气味令他心下一松。下一刻，嗤笑在唇间绽开，想不到对方那禁欲的脸孔下也有如此急不可耐的一面。匆匆，他向门边走去，一是无心打扰他人的好事，二来，这气味对现在的他来说太过致命。该死的Omega的香甜。感官的灵敏度被本能地调高，鼻间是卧室中飘来的，单调却饱满的纯正，耳边是隔墙的低声呻吟，饱含难耐的痛楚。离去的脚步骤停，静心嗅闻，依旧不见陌生Alpha气息的踪迹。抵不住心下的疑惑，Bond贴靠在卧室的外墙，由门缝向内张望。  
屋内，一片狼藉。床头灯照亮了角落昏暗的一隅，依稀能够看到被褥下蜷缩着的人影。再无怀疑，Bond推门入室，直直走向床前。没有想象中的攻击与威胁，King Size的大床上，Le Chiffre局促在边缘，口唇青紫，冷汗涔涔。看出银行家力竭前的企图，Bond拾起地上的沙丁胺醇吸入器，打开男人的牙关，用力塞入，点数着对方的呼吸，顺着节奏按压了两次。借着Le Chiffre调整呼吸的间隙，Bond将其扶起，枕头垫在腰后保持半卧，粗鲁地撕开衬衫，剪开紧裹在胸腔上的绷带。  
危机解除。重回的氧气，令男人的脸颊一片晕红，衬着满布的虚汗，柔和了平日硬朗生疏的线条。掌间又一阵异常的轻颤，Bond皱眉，虽质疑这哮喘症状的反复，手下却迅捷地握紧了吸入器。  
“不是。”银行家艰难地开口， 挥手打开脸前的吸入器。  
“滚。”生冷的命令夹杂在轻喘之间，气势全无。Le Chiffre无力地扭动，试图挣脱Bond的桎梏，却在下一秒艳红了双颊。那Alpha绝不会错认的馥郁涌出，叠加在旧有的气味之上，别无二致。  
在Bond思绪逐渐清明的眼里，Le Chiffre看到了旧梦的幢幢阴影。  
  
连日的疲于奔命与死里逃生提前了发情期的到来。当前兆降临，措手不及的银行家躲入房中，匆促地翻找抑制剂，却最终在逐渐频密的欲潮面前败下阵来，放弃了这为时已晚的补救措施。忍耐着腿间的黏腻，Le Chiffre撑扶着墙壁，缓缓挪往床铺，倒卧其上。却不想，被复发的哮喘一击即中。他听见自己的呼吸声，如同老旧的抽风机，竭尽全力，却终究渐长，渐弱。冷笑，笑那个为了生存奋力奔逃的自己。难怪穿额而过的子弹都奈何他不得，原来等待他的是这般的狼狈不堪。若早知这是终局，是否从最初就不该挣扎。  
昏沉间，眼前又出现了那个男孩，十四五岁的年纪，瘦弱颀长的身躯。  
裹紧厚重的外套，初次发情的男孩小心地缩坐在坐便器的翻盖之上，惊恐地注视着脆弱的隔门，在外力的冲撞下，摇摇欲坠。  
“咔。”Le Chiffre知道，随门扉落下的，是男孩尚未启幕的青春。可惜，置身回忆中的自己爱莫能助。  
他们，是孤儿院的霸王，血气方刚，年长健壮。  
外套被剥除，内里光裸的躯体被四手强制打开。冰冷，是男孩的第一印象，因为身后冰冷坚硬的瓷砖，因为体内冰冷翻搅的手指。下一刻，便是无尽的疼痛。初经人事的稚嫩敌不过如此粗暴的撕扯，血，沿着他苍白的腿，绵延至地面的白瓷之上，同他的泪一起，化入了瓷砖相接的缝隙，无迹可寻。  
这是第一次，却远远不是最后一次。身上的驾驭者随年岁更迭，不变的只是被压迫的暴力相向。于他，那些在文学家笔下将爱情升华的灵肉交融，不过是Alpha不洁的口气，沉重的身躯，急切的插入，以及粗暴的抽动。  
他，不再流泪。那份温热随那些冰冷与疼痛凝结，化作名为仇恨的冰晶，封存在他曾经纯净的浅褐瞳孔之中。成年踏出孤儿院的那一刻起，男孩决定割除过往的一切。更名换姓，追名逐利，只为将体内那颗Omega的内核层层包覆，深深掩埋。  
  
情热，势如破竹，在Le Chiffre的脑中攻城略地。当肉体的媾合已然无法避免，＂屈从欲望，速战速决＂便成为了应急方案中的最佳选项。但偏偏，挑衅的言语先于理智，脱口而出，“我当时下刀真该再快一点。”银行家坚信那间黑屋中发生的一切，对方同样印象深刻。  
Bond本无意乘虚而入。于他，情事恰似一曲二重奏，同步和谐，曲终，人散。但酒醉后的玩心太难抑制，尤其在望见对方极力压抑迫切的满脸倔强之后。刻意放缓了动作，保持着眼神的交错，Bond跪坐起身，拎起随手置于床头的酒瓶，仰头，将吞咽酒精的喉结暴露在外。之后俯身，贴上男人紧抿的双唇。  
与高地区威士忌的浓香一同涌入Le Chiffre知觉之中的，还有Bond双唇的触感，坚定，温暖。那轻柔的摩擦，如同最后一根稻草，将银行家的理智彻底压垮。二十多年前的记忆早已模糊，本能是他唯一的借力。仰起颈项，将两人唇间的距离压缩至负值，Le Chiffre贪求着对方的更多，却不知何去何从。  
Bond猜到了对方床第间的无知，却不曾料想，这生涩的笨拙和着萦绕鼻间的激素气味，如同世间最强力的催情剂，将趣味扫尽，令情欲沸腾。掀起Le Chiffre企图遮掩赤裸下体的薄被，Bond抽出软枕，托起男人的后腰，下移，直至平躺。双掌游移，从劲瘦的窄腰，到精壮的前胸。触手，是一片湿滑汗水下的肌肤，紧实，却遍布细密的伤痕，道道述说着主人艰辛的经历。  
火焰在Bond的掌下燃起，星星点点，直至燎原。Le Chiffre不耐地抬头，试图寻找不久前双唇间的温暖。“别急。”Bond嗫嚅，手下却略显焦躁地拉扯着身上多余的布料。昂贵的西裤落地，Bond双膝分跪于Le Chiffre的躯干两侧，剑拔弩张的下体悬空于对方胯骨的正上方，若即若离的压迫。“睁眼。”他需要对方的确认，007的字典里没有“霸王硬上弓”的字样。然后，他看见男人前所未有的顺从模样，不带惊惧，卸除防备。欲望驱使之下的瞳孔微微失神，满是湿意，衬得那道疤痕，在昏黄的灯光下，逸散着金红色的微澜。情难自禁，Bond吻上Le Chiffre的左眼，在吸吮间尝到了微量的鲜血。身下，男人着意挣扎，却再次在007细密的啄吻间陷入沉静。舌尖，顶开银行家的牙关，长驱直入，攻城略地。口腔黏膜在之前的挣扎中被啮咬至破损，铁锈味的腥甜，是Bond口中Le Chiffre的主调。感受到对方呼吸频次渐密，007拉开两人的距离，借着余光，在抽屉中翻找保险套的踪迹。  
口腔中的柔软远离，Le Chiffre睁眼，目光所及之处，Bond衬衫大敞，遒劲的肌肉在手臂活动间跳跃伸缩。他，羡慕这个男人，湛蓝如海的双眸，挺拔壮硕的体魄，举手投足间皆是Alpha的骄傲与潇洒，无需担心秘密的揭晓，无需恐惧强制的压迫。那日，赌场内的初遇，他就决心要赢，明枪也好，暗箭也罢，那份渴望超越了理智，在他的脑海中盘旋，回响。唤回Le Chiffre思绪的是大腿间陌生的触感，相对细嫩的内侧肌肤在粗糙的揉弄下发烫得生疼。那些图像模糊的旧日恐惧袭上心头，银行家本能地企图夹紧双腿，却在那之前被攻入了最脆弱的核心。  
“嗯。”未及掩饰的反应出口，Le Chiffre恼怒于自己的失察。抿紧嘴唇，闭紧双眼，他静静等待着熟悉的疼痛到来，至少这次，一切都如此温暖。  
意外，先前停留在右腿的手掌上移，在眉心停顿。Bond因忍耐而粗粝的嗓音响起：“放松。这又不是受刑。”言语间，直肠内的三指伸屈，准确地戳碰上前端的腺体，Le Chiffre听到耳边清脆的爆鸣。“放松，我不想见血。”Bond的威胁并不有力，他知道方才手指流连的位置早已柔软得足以应对即将的侵袭。顺着007的推动，Le Chiffre屈折起双腿，十指在床单上寻找着疼痛时的着力点。下一秒，他听见皮肉相抵的摩擦声，外物顶入下体，紧密难行，却绝无撕裂之虞。  
  
湿热的肠壁紧密地吸附而上，诱使着企盼已久的火热向内深入。  
“啊。”男人的喘息停滞了片刻，然后下意识地咬紧下唇，将后续的声响吞入了腹中。  
007有些焦躁地拨动了下因汗湿而贴覆额前，遮住了视线的发丝，努力将注意力移向他处后，方才止住了下身本能的动作，但目光逃脱了桎梏，沿床单的皱褶追溯到弯折的五指。那里的关节因过度施力，现出与周遭明显相异的苍白。当彼此的距离贴近如斯，再高明的伪装也最终会被身体背叛，将真实的感受和盘托出。特工疑惑，明明一切都在掌控之中，没有过激，没有伤痕，他甚至能感受到男人身体的索求，那一丝不属于情热的冰凉颤抖，以及后穴在吞吐之间的紧张收缩究竟因何而起。  
“怕吗？”他是床笫情话的高手，也知道一千种拷问真言的方法，但如何在此时起开银行家的唇瓣，却成为了他无法迅速求得解法的难题。  
Le Chiffre歪向一侧的脸孔上是紧簇起的五官。不点头。也不摇头。他该如何解释自己此刻的矛盾心情，身体叫嚣着渴望，但大脑却在过往回忆的折磨之下用尽所有的力量挣扎反抗。于是，只能对峙。本能与情感，现在与过往，他与身上那位虎视眈眈的夙敌。  
  
时间仿佛冻结了脚步，直至敏感的黏膜因“入侵者”的撤离骤然收缩。Le Chiffre匆促地转首睁眼，左手放弃了纠缠已久的床单，本能地伸向男人的腰侧，企图挽留即将离去的温暖。然后，被另一只手在空中拦截，彼此掌心中的汗水将肌肤紧紧粘合，十指紧扣。Bond俯身轻吻着对方主动送上的唇瓣，在吻与吻之间泄出些许得逞的轻笑，下身再次向前突入，一没至底。瞬间的充盈感，和着惊惧之后的狂喜，如同接踵而至的浪潮将Le Chiffre倾覆。他在对方技艺娴熟的抚弄和冲撞中迷失了方向，忘却了立场，只得选择随波逐流。  
  
Bond轻手轻脚地移下了床铺。捡拾衣物的间隙，他的视线一次又一次地瞥向尚未醒转的男人。  
他不能说这是人生中最完满的性爱，就官能层面而言，他体味过太多愈加销魂的夜晚。但当这个平时西装革履，言辞冷淡，强势禁欲的男人在身下喘息辗转之时，那几欲撑破胸腔的满足却超越了生理的欢愉，如同依赖性药物一般，令人一发不可收拾地生出了征服的欲望。  
_只是下一次，我要享受势均力敌的制胜。_ 007最后望了一眼床上的人，几无声息地开门离去。  
  
银行家在门扉关合的那一刻睁开了双眼。不带一丝惺忪睡意的目光扫过床褥，他厌弃地将其一并推向了地面，匆匆步入浴室。  
被抹去雾气的镜面朦胧地映照出Le Chiffre的半身，细腰窄臀，满身皆是昨夜疯狂的印记。他痛恨错误，却不后悔这次的意外。这场一期一会的仲夏夜之梦，将他前半生对于情动的认知全数颠覆，令他初尝情事的温存。但白昼已至，高潮已逝，理智重归之后，他不允许自己再犯下相同的错误。  
咬紧下唇，看着那片苍白因充血而泛起异常的艳红，Le Chiffre压下心底生起的犹疑，定下了与自己之间的承诺：就这么重回过往的冰寒之地，将那点滴的温暖深藏在记忆之中，偶尔翻弄，聊以慰藉。  
  
【END】


End file.
